


wholly

by seakicker



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Say what you mean, but mean what you say.





	wholly

**Author's Note:**

> so i realized i'm doing a pretty shit job of pumping out october spookfics so here's a quick yandere takumi fic i stirred up to post here lmao 
> 
> leave some spooky october requests! 
> 
> ill come back and clean this up later god im so tired

The change happened quite suddenly - one day, he said those words with a joking smile, the next he said them with a lovingly possessive gaze as he tightened the rope that kept you tied to the bedpost - restricting your movement to anywhere inside your room.

You remember the words well; "Welcome back! Now, don't ever leave again, alright?"

And, boy, did he mean what he said.

Takumi originally said it as an expression of how little he gets to see you with the ongoing war, the late-night strategy meetings, and the early morning training. He'd always say it before smothering you with sweet kisses, his hands keeping a firm grip on your waist.

But as the days passed, and he continued to see you less and less outside the battlefield and see you more and more with other men, whether you were battling by his side or simply conversing with him, those words he'd always say changed in their intent.

"I love you," He whispered, cradling your chin in his hand, keeping you facing forward so you can see the reflection of you sitting on Takumi's lap staring back at you. "You know that, right? You know I love you so much?"

You nod your head and blush, your knees tingling with how long you were sitting on them prior to his arrival home.

"It's because I love you so much that I have to keep you here," He says, a regretful smile lining his lips. "I just can't stand to see all the others look at you like that."

"Like what?" You ask, taking a shaky breath as Takumi runs his hands down your arms to fiddle with the restraints decorating your wrists.

"The way Subaki smiles when you blush because of his flirting, the way Jakob looks at you when he adjusts your dresses..." He lists, one hand traveling to tangle in your hair while the other grips your hip. "I want to be the only one who gets to look at you."

His gaze reflecting back at you in the mirror is incredibly dark, his eyes the only thing visible to you with the way he has his nose buried in your hair. "I love you."

He holds you captive daily with a loving gaze and a gentle smile, only releasing you from your binds when absolutely necessary - you can't remember the last time you've made it to a training session.

But the thought of being loved completely and wholly by Takumi every single day is more than enough to keep you waiting for the door to unlock at the end of each day.

And, God, does he love your eagerness - the sweet smile you give him as he presses kisses all over your face and the shoulder rubs he gives as a greeting.

"You're... You're so cute. You're for my eyes only," He mumbles, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

You're shivering from the feeling of the cool night air seeping through your window on your bare skin, Takumi's hands roaming your hips doing little to warm you up.

He picks up this detail, chuckling. "Are you cold?"

"It's your fault," You reply. "You didn't close the window when you came back."

He replies by sliding one hand up to your breasts, the other traveling from your hip to your dripping folds. The thought of Takumi being possessive of you is more than enough to make heat pool in your stomach and for an eager shiver to run down your spine. "That's... That's because I want everyone to know that you're mine. I want everyone to know that the sounds you make when you feel good are because of me and me alone."  
  
The moan that slips from your lips as Takumi traces a finger over your clit only emphasizes his point, and embarrassment washes your cheeks as you remember that anyone could hear you from the open window.

One of his hands is back on your chin, keeping you facing forward when Takumi notices you looking away from the lewd display of your nude body squirming on top of his lap. "I want you to see yourself. I just want you to see how cute you look when you're with me like this."

He presses his hips up against yours, and you blush when you feel his clothed erection up against your thigh. "I think about you all day long when I'm gone. I wish I could just drop everything and spend all day, every day loving you."

You smile at the thought of Takumi always being with you, his lips and his hands claiming you as his over and over as much as he wants. "(Y/N)... I love you. I love you."

He continues to whisper it as he presses kisses all up and down your neck, and you moan with satisfaction as he finally slides his fingers inside of you.

"I'm the only one who makes you feel like this, right? I'm the only one you love, right?" He asks, sliding his hand away from your chin to grope at your chest.

You nod your head, your ability to reply properly lost in the feeling of Takumi's fingers stretching you and scissoring you while his other hand plays with your nipples.

"Say it, please," He whispers, and you can hear the need in his voice - the need to know that you're completely his and nobody else's.

"I love you, Takumi! I love you and only you!" You squeal as he slides his fingers in and out of you at a quicker pace. "I'm yours, I promise!"  
  
He can't help but smile with delight at your honesty, his grin widening as you come, your body clenching around his fingers and arching into the hand on your breasts. He'll never tire of the way your body reacts to him - his touch, his kiss, his love.

He doesn't remove his fingers, continuing to finger you even after you've come down from your high.

"Takumi!" You whine, body sensitive from your orgasm. "Wait a second!"

"But I've had to wait for you all day," He protests. "I can't wait any more. Especially with how you look right now."

You're arching your hips up off of his hand, trying to adjust to how overwhelming it all feels, but it's just so good to have him touching you again after having to wait for him all day long.

Takumi grinds himself against your thigh desperately, panting out slurred versions of "I love you" and "you're all mine". You're left to watch yourself bounce along his fingers in the mirror, eyes tracing over the way he's all over your body, his lips on your neck and his hands on your chest and buried deep inside your sex.

You're doing just the same, your whiny moans of his name absolute music to your ears. Part of him doesn't want anyone hearing the cute sounds you reserve for him, but other side wants to keep the window open so everyone in the whole damn world knows you're his and all his.

Just as you're nearing your peak again, Takumi slides his fingers out and pops them in his mouth to savor the taste of you. He licks them clean before flipping you over onto your back, grinning with sheer delight when your legs wrap around his waist without him asking you to.

"I can't wait any longer," He moans out, clumsily pulling his cock out of his clothes to grind it against your sex, groaning at the feeling of your wet warmth kissing the head of his length. "I need you, I love you, I want you so badly."

You simply moan out his name as he shoves himself inside, wasting no time in setting a brutal pace that has the bed slamming against the wall. His eyes lave over your body - all of you exposed to him and him alone - and he can't help but grin with pride at the fact that he's the only one who'll ever see you like this.

You're his, and his alone - and in case him holding you captive with an adorable smile wasn't enough to tell you that - him claiming you every single day over and over until you're begging in this absolutely adorable voice for him to show you just a little bit of mercy is reminder enough.

"Mine, mine, mine," Takumi groans, repeating it until it's incoherent with how much he's groaning and grunting. "You're mine! You're- You belong to me forever!"

He slams his lips against yours, kissing you with such an intensity that your lips make these embarrassing wet sounds between every kiss you share with him.

As always, he's quick to finish - the feelings of how much he adores you fueling his desire and spurring him on. Yet he doesn't stop, another reoccurring moment, weakly thrusting into you as you beg him to give it to you harder until he regains his strength.

"Say my name," Takumi groans, letting out a moan of your name as well.

You moan it, whimper it, and shout it, all the fear had about someone overhearing you gone out the window - literally. You shout his name as loud as you can, watching his expression brighten through your watery eyes.

He finally pulls his lips away from yours, panting from kissing you for so long. He leans in close, a strange action, as he prefers to shouts everything rather than whispers it so everyone can hear that you're with him.

"Never forget that you're mine forever, my love."


End file.
